Gilotina
Gilotina is a New God and a former member of the Female Furies. She was abandoned on Earth after a failed mission and taken in by the Amazons of Themyscira. = Background = Report from Granny Goodness to Darkseid My lord, long ago your infinite wisdom declared the need for a strike force utterly devoted to your will. Granny accepted this challenge and began the program that you now know as the Female Furies. Each successive generation of warrior women has been superior to its predecessor, and Granny is proud to deliver such finely tuned weapons to your hand. One of the newer creations from Granny's Orphanage is named Gilotina. Granny treated the poor dear with all the tenderness and devotion that Granny shares with all of her children. Every day, Gilotina was tested and pushed, to become a warrior that would make Granny proud. When she was ready, the child was placed within the Junior Furies, where she continued to excel, and even surpassed her older teammates, eliminating her rivals with a ruthlessness that should please you, Great Lord. Granny was delighted with Gilotina's efficiency and unquestioning devotion, and perhaps earlier than was wise, Granny indulgently allowed the girl to become the youngest of the Female Furies. For several decades, Gilotina served you well, Great Darkseid, and Granny rewarded her accordingly. Fighting alongside the other Furies, her unique talents were as lethal as Granny could have hoped. Such a dear, sweet child! Sadly, she failed to meet her potential, and was soundly defeated on the upstart mudball called Earth. Granny went to offer her sincere, heartfelt congratulations to the treacherous Barda and her husband, and Granny's darling Furies insisted on providing an appropriate escort. As Granny explained in earlier reports, those ungrateful wretches were most rude to Granny and her girls! Why, they attacked Granny! Gilotina, sadly, failed to vanquish her foe, and with a heavy heart, Granny was forced to return to Apokolips without her. Granny's spies on planet Earth have had some difficulty watching Gilotina's progress, but she has been taken in by the so-called 'Amazons'. Great Darkseid knows well that these Amazons are allied with the Earth heroes, including Barda and Scott Free. Word has reached Granny that dear Gilotina has even been fighting alongside her captors, gaining their trust and respect. Granny strongly recommends leaving the child where she is, for the time being. Just imagine, Great Lord, the benefit of having such a talented pawn already positioned deep within your enemy's territory! When certain plans come to fruition, Granny will ensure little Gilotina remembers her true lord and master. She is one of ours, my lord. Report from Philippus to Queen Hippolyta My Queen, as you know, we do not have much reliable information regarding the world called Apokolips. What little we know has come from a strong relationship with the warrior known as Big Barda. Although she has not volunteered much of her own past, we have been able to deduce that her world is a hellish place, where new warriors are forged in crucibles of unspeakable tortures, abuses, and indoctrination. This would certainly comport to what we have observed with Gilotina upon her arrival. It is difficult to imagine what horrors she must have endured and accepted as a normal part of life. Gilotina first came to Earth as part of some raid in the middle of Barda's wedding to Scott Free. It is still unclear what these evil creatures were hoping to accomplish, but the number of heroes assembled for the ceremony were able to drive Granny Goodness and most of the Furies back through the Boom Tube. Gilotina, on the other hand, was defeated and captured. After some debate, Princess Diana brought the girl to Themyscira, confident of our ability to keep her in custody. Per your directions, we have not imprisoned her, but we have taken away her ability to fly. We have been working to teach her the ways of the Amazon, and she has quickly grasped the combat techniques we have taught her. Still, it is difficult to make headway into her soul. Hope springs eternal, but I confess to moments of frustration. In the months she has been among us, we have chipped away little by little at her loyalties and her aggression. She is entering a very dangerous point in her life, where she must begin to question everything she's known and believed. We must proceed carefully, and continue to provide her with outlets to see more of the world and indulge her more violent tendencies in constructive ways. The recent warfare against Ares and our lost sisters demonstrated to me that Gilotina not only can be reached, but must be reached. She fought with valor and honor by my side, and has earned my respect. I dare to hope that I have earned hers. It is my opinion, as your general, that Gilotina would benefit from carefully supervised excursions into Man's World, as well as exposure to the noble heroism and selflessness common among our allies. If all goes well, we have every reason to believe she will turn on her heritage, just as Barda did. Already, she has begun asking questions of her own accord. We cannot give up on her. She is one of ours, my queen. = Personality = Stubborn Put simply, Gilotina is hardheaded and determined. She does not like to lose. More, she does not like to admit when she is wrong. It goes beyond logic or common sense, and settles deep into a deep-seated fear of imperfection. Even in the face of overwhelming evidence against her side of an argument, she will stubbornly cling to her position, rather than admit she might be in error. If bested in combat, she will dig in her heels and train twice as hard to avoid a similar humiliation. If told some concept or ability is beyond her reach, she will push herself to exhaustion trying to prove otherwise. Arrogant All of the attitude of an adolescent, wrapped in the body of an immortal warrior. Tina has had it drummed into her head that she is, in fact, a goddess. By definition, that makes her better than any mortal, and superior to most other alleged gods. She doesn't have to justify it; it's simply self-evident! She has more than her fair share of smugness and cockiness, and injuries to her pride can be more painful than more physical wounds. Morals Believe it or not, Tina has a very firm moral standard, upon which the rest of her beliefs are built. This does provide a bit of common ground between her and her new Amazon mentors. The problem is, of course, that her morality was shaped and warped by Granny Goodness. For example, Tina knows how crucial and wonderful love is, but her concept of 'love' is fundamentally perverted by the abuse and violence she suffered trying to gain Granny's approval. She understands that protecting the innocent is laudable, but she has been taught that only Darkseid is wise enough to determine a being's innocence. This corrupted moral code has been so deeply ingrained, it is doubtful she will ever completely escape its influence, even if the more noble form of morality embraced by the Amazons manages to take root. Immediate One of the major reasons Gilotina has not yet up to a position of leadership is her lack of patience and long-term goal-setting. Impulsive and brash, she would much rather act first and deal with the consequences later. Strategic planning is important, but it only holds her interest for a short duration. Delay too long before implementing the plan, and she gets bored, which leads to restlessness, which leads to hasty action, which leads to violence. She does not like to be told 'no'. She HATES to be told 'not just yet'. Zealous When Gilotina chooses to give her loyalty to an authority figure, that loyalty is both intense and complete. Growing up in the Orphanage, Tina developed a fiery, and nearly religious, passion for serving the great Darkseid. This zeal transferred, naturally, into full obedience to Granny Goodness. More than any other being in the known universe, those two command her loyalty and respect, though she would have difficulty explaining why. Despite herself, Tina finds herself increasingly impressed by Hippolyta, and her rule over Themyscira. Little by little, the Queen of the Amazons is earning Tina's respect, and when she was asked to join the assault to drive back Ares, Tina leapt at the chance to prove herself. The question nobody wants to consider is quite simple. What happens when Gilotina is forced to choose between her increasingly conflicted loyalties? Sheltered On Apokolips, she was little more than a weapon and a soldier. All of her education, when it was not quasi-religious indoctrination, was focused solely on making her the best weapon and soldier she could be. There are massive gaps in her education, including such basic elements as socializing peacefully with others, or simply picking up a book. Tina has never listened to music, nor has she plumbed the depths of her own soul. She has never known romance or relaxation, nor has she ever considered lesser animals as more than targets or food. The longer she remains on Earth, the more and more aware she becomes of just how little she understands, both of this new world as well as her own. Curious Building off of the above point, Tina has never been encouraged to ask questions. She was even forbidden to seek out her own answers. Everything came from Granny, who always knew best. On Earth, though, she is discovering an unexpected fascination for simply learning. The human world is so complex and unpredictable, that every question she asks has a dozen answers. Every answer leads to a hundred new questions. There are moments when this newfound curiosity confuses the girl, taking her further out of her usual snarky 'balance' than is comfortable. To learn too much, too fast, is to risk shutting back down into her more familiar attitudes. Violent What, this is a surprise? When everything else is peeled away, Gilotina was created for a very specific purpose. She is never more at peace, nor more happy, than when she is able to fulfill that purpose. Put simply, and as mentioned more than once, she is a weapon. Her skills and her body were specifically designed for bloody, violent combat. Regardless of morality, passion, and loyalty, she loves close combat, and the bloodier it gets, the more content she becomes. While this surely suits Darkseid's purposes, it presents the Amazons with a trickier challenge, to keep her violent side focused and controlled. = Powers = Alien Physiology Outwardly, there's little to distinguish Gilotina from an ordinary Terran female of Caucasian heritage. Traditional medical examination would not find much anatomical distinction, either. However, her body is much denser than a normal human's, and virtually immune from the disgusting array of human diseases, illnesses, and debilitations. She is also resistant to typical poisons and gases used on Earth, as well as the variety of physical discomforts suffered by humanity (hunger, headache, cramps, etc.). Enhanced Agility Rather than feats of strength and power, Gilotina was one of Granny's few attempts at finesse and elegance. Her body was designed to be incredibly flexible, graceful, and light. As such, her natural agility and balance is enough to make a cat jealous. When her innate quickness and agility are combined with her precise combat skills, she is no less (and arguably more) lethal than her stronger 'siblings'. Enhanced Speed Currently, Gilotina is capable of reaching speeds just over one hundred miles per hour, with nothing more than her own two legs. This also means her reflexes, as well as her natural body movements, are capable of quick bursts of speed. With another few centuries of training and enhancement, this zippiness could conceivably increase. Enhanced Stamina She's young. She's immortal. She's in excellent shape. She was designed to be a tireless weapon of a very mean overlord. As a result... well, suffice to say it takes a lot of work to wear her down. Her energy reserves are not infinite, but she is, like the other New Gods, connected to the Source, and she can fight or exercise for hours without a break. She can also go for weeks without food or sleep before suffering any ill effects. Enhanced Strength Compared to a human girl of similar age and size, Tina would be considered impressively strong, and she is easily able to lift six tons without straining herself. Compared to other warriors created for Darkseid's army, Gilotina is weaker than average. If she had to get by on brute strength alone, it would not take much to overpower her. Incisive Skin Though the exact science behind it is near impossible to quantify, Gilotina's skin can be hardened and sharpened to the point where it is capable of cutting through practically anything. The hilts of her swords are specifically engineered to withstand her gift, of course, and especially hardy metahumans or materials are not at risk of being immediately flayed by her touch, but all the same, it is a dangerous gift and she is adept in its usage. As it stands currently, only her hands are affected, limiting its applications very slightly. In addition, because of the nature of it, she is extremely susceptible to range, to being kept away, and so forth; if she can't get close enough to something to cut it to ribbons, she is screwed. Logs *2010-02-12 - The KGB & The Gods Play - The KGB attack the Russian Embassy and when things seem tense enough, the Amazons take their Godly brawl to the streets from their Embassy! Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Taken Category:New God